


Diana's Dilemma

by AberrantScript



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Lemon, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Sex, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Tension, Smut, Stalking, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Diana can't get Luna Nova's two resident troublemakers, Amanda and Akko, out of her head. Trying to figure out just why she's been so obsessed with them, she starts spying on them. g!p Amanda. [Commission]
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Amanda O'Neill
Kudos: 37





	1. Analyzing the Problems

**Author's Notes:**

A commission for geryonnyx08. Thanks for supporting me!

This will be a two-part story, and I'm just going to give a warning now that Amanda is a futa in this. Also, the next chapter should come up later this week!

I hope you guys enjoy this~

Disclaimer: _Little Witch Academia_ Copyright Trigger (2017)

* * *

DIANA'S DILEMMA

Chapter 1: Analyzing the Problems

Diana Cavendish was a brilliant witch dedicated to her studies, moral upbringing, and being a good role model for her peers. However, in recent weeks she had developed a sort of hobby. And that was following Miss O'Neill and Miss Kagari around during all her free time.

The blonde witch couldn't explain why she had developed this hobby, or why she spent more time watching these two girls than she did studying in her room. Well, she supposed it had to do with her own desire to be a good role model. Some part of that, she reasoned, involved making sure your colleagues were also good role models. That must be why she was so fascinated with these two; why she couldn't stop herself from following them every single day…

She wondered if this was normal behavior, but she quickly tossed that worry from her mind. Of course, this was an appropriate activity. For some reason, her heart felt funny when she watched both O'Neill and Kagari as they went about their daily activities. It was a fuzzy, warm feeling in her chest that sometimes made her lose her breath.

It felt a lot like happiness, but it was also confusing. It was something new, something unfamiliar…

So, as she watched them every day, her goal eventually changed from just making sure they were being good students, to figuring out why she felt so strange whenever she looked at them.

Of course, Diana was not able to spy on them without incident.

One day – just a week ago, in fact – the blonde had witnessed Miss O'Neill helping Miss Kagari to break into the kitchen pantry. When she saw them steal a whole fruit tart, her cheeks tinged with pink colors. They were so cute when they were being mischievous like that-

_No,_ Diana had to stop that line of thinking, _There is nothing cute about stealing!_

This was the beginning of Diana's dilemma.

For all her beliefs in being a moral student, she still thought these two troublemakers were so cute! Even when they broke the rules her heart still found a way to feel happiness at seeing them do such stupid things.

Right then, as she watched Akko and Amanda eat a fruit tart they'd just filched from the kitchen, she felt a bubble of joy growing in her chest.

However, Diana was still a good witch. And she couldn't just let them get away with thievery!

She had to report this rule-breaking even though she knew it would get them into trouble.

Well, the blonde surmised, that was the price for being such cute, devious witches.

In no time at all, Professor Finnelan had stormed into the kitchen and confronted the two witches. Caught right in the act of stuffing their faces with fruit tart, neither of them could even speak to defend themselves!

They were pulled down the hall by their angry teacher.

However, Diana hid herself from view. Ducking behind a statue she watched them go.

And this was why her dilemma was so troubling. She knew she did the right thing. She knew that helping them learn from their mistakes, to become good witches was a good thing!

But then, why did her heart ache to see Amanda and Akko get scolded?

The happiness she'd felt earlier had completely gone. And she had to hide herself because – for a reason she didn't even understand – she absolutely couldn't let them find out that she was the one that tattled on them.

Once she was left alone in the hallway, Diana slumped against the wall, falling onto her butt. She hugged her knees to her chest and pressed her face into her legs.

Whatever this confusing mess of emotions inside her was, it sucked! One moment she felt so wonderful she could sing; and the next moment she felt like crying.

Diana blinked.

What if they had placed a spell on her?

_Oh,_ she thought, _That must be it!_

She jumped to her feet and adjusted her uniform.

Diana would continue following them during their punishment so she can find out how they had bewitched her!

* * *

Finnelan ordered the two witches to clean the Jennifer Memorial Tree.

Amanda laughed, "And how are we supposed to clean an old tree anyway? What, are we supposed to use soap and water?"

Their professor just glared at them both.

"Precisely. And you are not to participate in any extracurricular activities until every single leaf is spotless."

The young witches slumped. They really wanted to say something about this, about how unfair it was to make them clean an entire tree over a stupid little dessert. But they could tell that their punishment would just get worse if they tried to argue further.

Diana watched the two girls go fetch buckets of water, some soap, and mops. She'd never seen anyone wash a tree like that before. These two were witches, right? Why weren't they going to use their wands to-

Ah.

She had been feeling giddy as she spied on them and had completely forgotten that these two were rather incompetent with magic. Amanda was much better with a broom than she was with her studies. And Akko was, well, Akko.

Satisfied that she'd get to watch them for a long while, Diana found herself a nice spot behind a bush to sit down and gaze at them.

Amanda slammed her bucket on the ground, accidentally spilling some of her water onto her shoes.

"Dammit!" she cursed, bending her mop in her hands.

Akko slouched as she painfully, agonizingly slowly walked up to the tree. Her face looked as if she could die at any moment.

"How are we supposed to wash the whole thing?"

Miss Kagari leaned into the tree, her forehead smacking it.

"Ughhh."

Amanda groaned as she stepped up beside her cohort in crime.

"Well, we might as well get started before Finne _lame_ sees us not working."

The two really didn't want to, Diana could tell just by their postures. But they did start washing the tree. Starting from its base and working their way up, the two were hard workers when they put their mind to it.

Diana was really proud of these two when they showed their good sides. She just wished they'd show this hardworking ethic when it really counted!

However, perhaps watching them work wasn't such a good idea after all. As the day wore on, the sun ascended higher in the sky. The heat bearing down on those two witches was unbearable.

Eventually, Amanda decided to slip out of her robes and work in just the tank top and boxers she was wearing underneath.

"Amanda, you can't just take your clothes off outside like this," Akko tried to stop her.

"Eh? Who cares! It's too hot to be doing this in those robes."

Indeed, Amanda was so hot that her shirt and boxers looked a little wet.

Akko was looking around to see if anyone was watching.

"W-well, it is a girls' school…"

Satisfied with the logic, Akko also took off her robes. However, she wasn't wearing the tomboyish underclothes that Amanda was. Instead, she was just wearing her bra and panties now.

Amanda whistled when she saw the young girl just standing there in her cute underwear.

Akko blushed, "Sh-shut up!"

They went back to work. Neither of them was aware that they were being closely watched.

Diana was glad she was hiding behind a bush. Because as soon as she saw these two girls in their underwear, she would have passed out in the heat. She suddenly heated up, her cheeks turned bright red, and she had to tug on her collar just to keep from suffocating.

"Wh-what's wrong with me?" she whispered to herself.

Why was she suddenly so hot?

Her eyes looked all over those two young witches. She couldn't tear here eyes away from them. Their slim figures. Their wet clothing. For the first time in her life, Diana thought of the word sexy.

If anything could ever be sexy, it would have been Amanda and Akko working outside, getting hot under the sun, and wearing nothing but their underclothes.

Diana gulped. She started panting. O-oh, she might just pass out anyway. What was going on!?

She had a suspicion that she knew what was going on inside her body. There was a reason why her eyes were drawn to these beautiful witches; why she desperately watched them, memorizing their sexy bodies, their alluring movements and poses…

There was a possibility she was in love with them.

"N-no, that can't be right," Diana muttered under her breath.

It could be because she was getting too hot since she was outside – even though she was hiding in a bush that protected her from sunlight.

Maybe she was getting sick, and her body's temperature was rising because of the illness?

Or, and this might be the most likely cause of all, this sudden flash of heat was a side-effect of Amanda and Akko bewitching her.

Yes, it all made perfect sense. The spell they had cast on her was the culprit. She wasn't in love with either of them. She was just confuddled because of a hex, or a curse, or a misfired spell from Akko's wand. Diana had no way of knowing without further studying, and she fully intended to get to the bottom of this.

Amanda and Akko continued washing the tree until the sun started to go down. Then, Professor Finnelan came out to fetch them. After scolding them for working in their underwear, she told them to head to the showers, and then go to their dorms.

Diana's eyes suddenly grew wide.

_The showers…_

Yes, she needed further evidence of their wrongdoing. She had to prove that they were up to no good, that they had done something to make her mind obsessed with them.

She snuck through the halls as she followed behind them.

The girls entered the bathroom and started getting ready. They had to share a bathtub that was just barely big enough for two people. Amanda and Akko weren't exactly looking forward to that either.

Diana found a nice hiding place in a closet. The door was cracked so she could watch them.

The red-haired witch, as bold and audacious as always, simply yanked her clothes off without care; tossing them into a basket for the faeries to wash while she took her bath.

Akko paused as Amanda did that. Her eyes looked down right at the redhead's crotch.

"Don't touch me with that," she warned her.

Diana leaned into the door.

_With what? Don't touch Akko with what!?_

"Are you afraid of it?" Amanda teased the brunette, subtly pushing her hips toward her.

Akko glared at her, although her cheeks were turning pink.

"Don't make me transform that into a mouse. You know I'll do it again!"

The redhead suddenly grabbed her crotch and jumped away.

"Alright! Alright!"

Diana couldn't stand it. What were they talking about!?

She could see all of Amanda's gorgeous backside. Her long legs, her curved back, her supple hips, and that round ass…

The blonde witch was feeling hot again.

Then, it was Akko's turn to strip her clothes. And fortunately, she was facing a certain closet.

Diana held her breath as she saw Akko push out her chest, her arms reaching behind her back to undo her bra. The garment suddenly fell to the ground.

The blonde was feeling lightheaded…

Then, for some reason, Akko turned around – perhaps it was to hide from Amanda's eyes. But now her butt was facing Diana. And the brunette bent over at the hip, slipping her panties down to her ankles. Lifting one foot at a time, she pulled her underwear off and dropped it on top of her bra.

While Akko moved her clothes into the laundry basket, Diana's eyes followed her naked figure. Her face was steaming hot. She couldn't stand it. And when she finally got to see that special place between Akko's legs, she had to cover her eyes just to keep from melting into a puddle of goo.

"Ya gonna get in?" Amanda suddenly called.

Oh, Diana had to look through her fingers. Even though she felt like she couldn't take anymore…

The redhead was holding the curtain open. She was angled in such a way that Diana finally got to see what they were talking about.

Diana's face turned an even deeper shade of red, and she had to hold a hand over her mouth to keep from making any sounds. Because she had just seen her very first cock – and it was Amanda's!

As the redhaired witch held open the curtain, Akko stepped into the bathtub first. Then, the tomboy joined her. Diana watched the curtain close with envious eyes.

She knew right then that they must have cast a spell on her. The very second that curtain slid into place, she wanted to run over there and rip it away. Now that she had seen them both naked, she wanted to see so much more. She wanted to… she needed-

Diana had no idea what was going on in her mind! But she felt like she needed something that only these two could give her.

The blonde witch watched in silence as Akko and Amanda cleaned their bodies. Her mind was spinning fantasies that she couldn't resist.

What would happen if she did interrupt them? What if she took off her clothes and asked to join them?

Maybe they'd let her in the bath…

She'd get an up-close look at their bodies that way. Maybe they'd even let her stand in the middle of them, their soapy bodies rubbing against her, spreading the soap all over Diana's figure.

They might even start touching her with their hands.

Diana started squirming in the closet. Her body steamed. She was starting to feel a little dizzy. She had to get out of here before she passed out.

She snuck out the door as quietly and quickly as possible. She hoped neither of them noticed her. Getting caught spying on them would be so embarrassing, and-

Diana stopped at the door right before opening it.

What would they do to her if they caught her spying on them?

She shook her head and hurried into the hall. She kept her head ducked as she hurried back to her room. Jumping onto her bed, she covered her face with a pillow to silence all the pitiful noises she couldn't keep inside any longer.

Who was she kidding!?

Diana must have fallen in love with those troublemakers after all!

* * *

That night, Diana had a dream. At first it was a normal dream where she was just following Amanda and Akko around. But then, they were back in the bathtub. Only this time Diana was the first to get in.

Nothing really happened in the dream other than the three girls washing their bodies.

But when Diana woke up, she was sweating and felt so good and-

"Oh my god," she cried when she realized she'd orgasmed so hard she had wet her bed.

That was the first time that happened, but it certainly wasn't the last.

The blonde had repeated this every day for the past week. She followed them around, watched them take their baths, and then went to bed. And every morning she woke up in this sticky mess.

It was so embarrassing having to take her bedding to be washed every single day, but she couldn't control how sexy her dreams were getting.

With each passing day, Amanda and Akko were getting more daring in her fantasies.

In one dream they took turns washing Diana's body, from head to toe.

In another dream they took turns kissing the blonde.

Perhaps these were still normal dreams for a young teenage witch to have about her friends…

But last night's dream was on a level by itself.

They didn't go to the bath in that fantasy. Instead, they followed Diana back to her room. The blonde shyly stripped her clothes and laid back on the bed. Her sexy body laid defenseless on the sheets. She didn't cover herself with a blanket, but she did put her hands on her breasts and closed her thighs together. Their stares were driving her crazy.

Akko stripped her clothes next. Then, putting her knees on the bed and falling onto her hands, she crawled over top of Diana like a cat. Her long brown hair fall around them. Diana couldn't see Amanda anymore; it was just Akko now.

Miss Kagari closed her eyes as she leaned down toward her. Diana couldn't breathe – even in her dream – but she tried her best to follow her lead. Closing her eyes and tipping her head back, she gave her lips to Akko.

As they made out, Diana felt someone else move onto the bed.

Someone was touching her legs! Devilish hands were stroking her legs, moving slowly up to her knees, and then to her thighs.

She wanted to look to see what was going on, but all she could see was Akko. Her vision was blocked by that goofy girl and her long hair.

"Wha-" the blonde witch tried to ask.

But Akko cut her off with another kiss.

While Diana was kissed until she couldn't even think, Amanda was settling herself between her legs. Those rough hands had spread her thighs open. Her fingers poked the blonde's thighs, tormenting her with attention she couldn't even see.

Then, she was shocked to feel a pair of lips on her inner thigh. And then, a tongue licked her dangerously close to her center. Diana gasped into Akko's mouth as that tongue tasted her thighs, moving slowly toward her aroused sex.

She tried to reach up and push Akko away, but the evil girl grabbed her wrists and held her down.

" _You won't escape,_ " Miss Kagari whispered to her, her breathy voice caressing her ear.

Diana cried out as Akko nibbled on her ear.

She heard Amanda chuckle. She saw Akko's lustful smirk. The blonde felt like she was being used as a sex toy for them to play with.

Akko's breathy lips pressed a kiss on her cheek. Then, she licked her.

Diana moaned, twisting around on the bed.

The movement caused Amanda to grab her by the thighs and pin her down.

" _Oh, such a naughty girl,_ " Miss O'Neill said.

Miss Kagari groaned, " _Mhm, she needs to be punished._ "

"P-punished?" Diana asked them.

She saw Akko moving toward her legs. She sat up on her elbows to see what was going on.

Now, she had two horny witches between her legs. They were both looking at her wet entrance. They were leaning closer…

"W-w-wait, hold on-"

She saw the two evil girls stick their tongues out, leaning even closer…

They were going to taste her pussy!

"Nooo!"

Diana leaned up in her bed. Her whole body was sweating, and her thighs were completely drenched. There was a musty scent in the room. She looked down and realized the smell was from _her._

She'd cum so many times, wetting her robe with her love juices so much that it was nearly see-through.

She was a good, proper witch. She knew in her heart that her feelings were pure. And even if this was love, it was a pure love.

But she still blushed so much she had to hide her face.

Just how horny for them was she!?

"AhhhHHHH!" she screamed into a pillow.

"What was up with that dream!?"

She rolled around, trying to shake off this tense energy going all through her. But she ended up getting her wet juices all over herself, and now she needed a bath.

Diana sighed, still blushing all the way to her ears. She took up her bedding and her night clothes, and took them down to get washed yet again…

* * *

Today, Diana decided she would try to take things a step further. She was going to get into the bathtub with them. She was going to find out what these feelings were. And she was going to finally get answers!

However, she just couldn't find a good opportunity to corner them. Professor Finnelan decided to supervise them today as it was their last day for their punishment. Amanda and Akko had several close calls as they washed every branch and leaf, almost falling out of the tree a couple times.

And even when they went to take their bath, Diana got so caught up in staring at their naked bodies that she forgot to step out and join them. She watched them take their bath, and she only remembered what she had planned to do when she saw Amanda stepping out of the tub with her impressive cock hanging between her legs and her soft, feminine curves fully exposed…

Diana accidentally leaned too much into the closet door – where she'd been hiding all week – and she fell onto the door.

Amanda turned to find out what the noise was while Akko stepped out of the tub. And both witches were shocked to find a very embarrassed, very horny Diana laying on the ground.

"U-um, I can explain," Diana stuttered.

Now, they were even more shocked. Since when did Diana Cavendish trip over her own words?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Amanda demanded, taking a step forward.

Diana saw the girl's cock bounce between her legs. She gulped and tried to look away, but then her eyes were gazing at Akko's thighs and that special place hidden between them…

"Diana?" Akko sounded so confused.

But then, she remembered she was naked, and she covered her breasts with her hands and squeezed her thighs together.

"What are you doing here!?" she yelled.

Amanda nodded, although she didn't even try to hide her naked body. Instead, it seemed like she was proud to stand here in the nude, showing Diana everything that she had.

"Yeah! What the fuck, Diana?"

Diana looked from Amanda to Akko. Still laying on the ground, she had no way to defend herself. She had no idea what she could possibly say.

So, she stood up, cleared her throat, lifted her hand…

And took off running as fast as she could!

Diana slammed the door open and ran off into the hallway. But right behind her, a very naked Amanda was chasing her like a panther. And a little bit behind her, Akko was also pursuing her, although she was still holding her breasts.

The blonde witch almost escaped. She had made it to an open window, and she was about to jump out and use magic to land safely.

But then, Amanda grabbed her from behind.

Diana squeaked, like a mouse pinned under a cat's paw.

"I think we need to have a talk," Miss O'Neill hissed.

The blonde witch was taken to a nearby room. It was a dorm room – Amanda's room. She was tossed onto the bed, and Amanda and Akko stood in front of her. There was nowhere to go. No way to escape.

Diana's dilemma had become worse, however. Because right now, she didn't want to escape this room.

And even more pressing than that…

Now that she could see the two troublemakers' sexy bodies so close to her, she was beginning to feel a need deep inside her that she could barely understand.

Amanda raised an eyebrow when she saw Diana's eyes drift down to her crotch. Was that blonde really just staring at her cock?

Then, Diana's eyes drifted toward Akko's thighs, especially at her cute pussy right between them.

Amanda and Akko blinked when they saw Diana's face heat up. And when they saw the blonde open her lips to let out a moan, and Diana started squirming on the bed like she wanted to touch them, they gave each other a meaningful look.

"Akko," Amanda said, "Make sure the door's locked."

Diana watched the cute Miss Kagari walk over to the door, her eyes openly staring at her sexy, tight ass jiggling as she walked.

Suddenly, she jumped when she felt Amanda's hand on her thigh.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Diana."

The blonde turned her eyes forward, and she gasped as she saw the redhead's dick right in front of her, and it was fully erect.

"I-I…" she was speechless.

Diana looked up at Amanda and Akko. She felt like a rabbit that was trapped by two hungry foxes.

Perhaps the worst dilemma of them all was that she had never felt so aroused in all her life as she did at that exact moment.


	2. Testing a Solution

**Author's Notes:**

The promised second chapter! I hope you guys really enjoy this sexy ending to Diana's journey~

Thank you, geryonnyx08, for supporting me!

Disclaimer: _Little Witch Academia_ Copyright Trigger (2017)

* * *

Chapter 2: Testing a Solution

A blonde witch was laying on another witch's bed. Her thighs clenched together, and her wrists clasped between her breasts, this young woman was trembling. One might be tempted to assume she was deathly afraid, but that would be wrong.

She was so elated at this turn of events that she couldn't even speak. Her body was so ecstatic it was quivering out of pure joy. The happiness inside her bosom was spreading out through her body in waves that made even her skin tingle with sensitive anticipation.

Diana was already flying on the waves of a heart-orgasm, and she could barely even explain why.

Just moments ago, she was confronted by Luna Nova's spunkiest witches, and now she was sitting on one of their beds and openly staring at their naked bodies.

That's right. Miss Cavendish was sitting on Amanda's bed, trembling with excitement as the very naked, very aroused Miss O'Neill looked down on her like she was a juicy piece of steak.

And standing beside the alluring Amanda was Miss Kagari. Although her motive could be considered purer at heart, she was also standing there in the nude, salivating as her eyes ravished Diana's defenseless, albeit clothed, body.

"Can you repeat that again?" Miss O'Neill asked as she leaned onto her hip, crossing her arms under her small breasts.

Diana gulped. She was beginning to sweat.

"I-I was the one that turned both of you in…"

She did it. She really did it. A confession to the two witches she was most terrified of – and most in love with – but it was the wrong sort of confession!

…Or was it?

Amanda's eyes narrowed, but her lips were smirking.

"Ho? And what did you hope to gain by confessing your misdeeds?"

Miss Kagari leaned toward their prisoner, her hands on her hips and her medium-sized boobs jiggling a little as she moved.

"Yeah! That wasn't nice at all! I fell out of that tree so many times-"

"Actually, the Jennifer Memorial Tree is the spiritual reincarnation of the late founding witch," Diana couldn't stop herself from interrupting Akko.

But she really should have kept her mouth shut. Because Amanda suddenly took a step toward her, and that dangerous _thing_ between her legs bobbed as it pointed right at her face.

However, instead of wilting like a small, blonde cabbage, Diana found herself beginning to pant. Her clothes were unbearably stuffy. She was becoming so hot she might actually melt onto the sheets…

Amanda side eyed Akko. Akko side eyed Amanda. Both witches began smirking.

"Hey, Diana?" Akko's smirk disappeared as she put on a sweet smile, and stepping even closer to the trapped witch, she reached out with her hands and grabbed Diana's wrist.

The blonde witch looked up at Akko's dangling breasts, getting mesmerized by their smooth softness. She wanted to touch them so badly.

" _Why don't you join us?_ " Amanda suddenly whispered into the blonde's ear.

Diana felt heat wash over her body, pouring over her directly from that ear. Amanda's sultry voice and proposition were too titillating to ignore.

"Y-yes," was all she could say as Akko pulled her onto her feet.

Akko's grin disarmed Diana. And when the brunette's hands went right to her uniform and started unbuttoning her vest, the blonde did nothing to stop her. Miss Kagari had that vest undone in no time. And then, a new pair of hands reached around from behind to pull the vest over Diana's arms.

Diana gasped as she felt Amanda's body press into her. She gulped when she felt something really hard poke her ass.

As the vest was pulled away, Akko immediately started unbuttoning Diana's white blouse. The blonde witch was trapped on all sides. While Akko's hands groped her chest as it popped each button, Amanda's devilish hands were on Diana's ass. Caressing her firm butt, the redhead's hands were trying to lift the skirt out of the way. Well, if 'trying' meant groping her hostage's fine ass…

Diana was once a prim and proper witch. But right now, she wanted nothing more than for these two to hurry up and strip her completely of her clothes, and then do whatever the hell they wanted to her body. She couldn't stand it. And these two evil girls were purposely going slow! Just torturing her! Gahhh!

Amanda's hands stroked every part of her ass it could reach without going underneath her skirt. Akko's fingers groped her breasts and played with her nipples through the shirt. They weren't in any hurry to remove those clothes, and Diana was beginning to shake with arousal. She wasn't even sure if she could stand for much longer.

The redhead's lips kissed the back of Diana's ear.

" _What's wrong?_ "

That evil redhead licked her ear. Then, taking the earlobe in her teeth, she playfully tugged on it.

" _Ahhh!_ " Diana cried out, her loudest moan in her life.

She had no idea that she would continue to make a lot of loud moans, each one becoming louder than the last.

Akko was suddenly leaning toward her. Her hands cupped the blonde's breasts, giving them a firm squeeze, while her lips got closer and closer to Diana's panting mouth.

Diana's breath hitched. Was she about to have her first kiss?

She closed her eyes and gave herself up to these two troublesome witches.

Akko's warm breaths ghosted over her lips for a moment. Then, soft, firm lips were pressing into hers. Diana gasped, and Akko immediately slipped her tongue inside to capture the blonde's mouth. The hands on her breasts were squeezing her, feeling her up, lifting and playing with her breasts like they were bouncy toys. The lips on her mouth were fierce, and the tongue pillaging her insides was unforgiving.

Diana slumped as Akko, that lustful demon girl, stole her first kiss.

Then, Amanda's lips chuckled right in her ear. Those sinful hands grabbed onto her waist to hold her up. Just in time, too, because Diana's legs were trembling so much, she could fall at any moment.

" _You're getting really excited, huh?_ "

Diana responded by moaning into Akko's mouth.

Her hands were trembling as they lay on her hips. She didn't even know what to do. As Akko attacked her mouth and breasts, Amanda was feeling up her hips and grinding her hard cock into her ass.

" _Do you like this?_ " Amanda whispered into her ear, while pushing her dick firmly into Diana's skirt, pushing the fabric into her butt.

The blonde replied by moaning even louder into Akko's mouth.

Suddenly, Akko pulled her lips away, and Diana could finally breathe in a burst of oxygen, trying to get her brain to start working again. Before she could even take her second breath, Akko's teasing lips descended on her throat.

" _Akko!_ " Diana cried out as that evil imp made love to her neck.

Kissing and licking, tasting and biting, Akko acquainted herself with every part she could from her jaw down to her collarbone. And finally, the brunette started undoing more buttons. Once about two-thirds were popped loose, Akko slid the shirt over Diana's right shoulder.

Her pretty skin was naked before both of her captors now. Her shoulder was fully exposed, and Amanda immediately pounced on it. Kissing and nipping her sensitive skin, while she continued rubbing herself in the blonde girl's ass.

Akko loved how the upper part of Diana's right breast was now exposed. Not the whole thing – she couldn't see the nipple – but just enough for her to see its soft swell.

That brunette imp smirked as she groped that exposed part of her breast, playing with the soft, bouncy flesh. Then, instead of undoing more buttons, she hooked her finger in the shirt and tugged it down a little more until she could see Diana's bra.

Feeling a little mischievous, Akko leaned forward and pressed a kiss right above the bra. Feeling a little evil, she pressed her teeth into that sensitive flesh and gave Diana a playful nip that had the blonde crying out her name again.

"Alright, let's stop playing around. I don't think she can take much more," Amanda told Akko.

"Fine," Miss Kagari groaned, pulling her mouth away from Diana's vulnerable breast.

The two girls made short work of Diana's shirt, and soon it was lying on the ground along with her vest.

The blonde witch was panting like crazy. Her cheeks were flushed, and her face was hot and a little sweaty. Amanda hugged her from behind, resting her chin on Diana's shoulder. The redhead looked at the blonde's flushed face and grinned.

"Doesn't she look like a slut?"

Diana suddenly gasped, "W-what?"

Akko smirked. Taking Diana's chin between her fingers, she gazed at that lovely, pink face.

"Our little whore~"

Diana groaned, and she tried her best to hide how wet she was getting. Hearing Akko call her that made her pussy tingle so much.

"I-I'm not a s-slut, or a whore…"

She grimaced as a mix of naughty emotions washed over her.

"Oh?" Amanda teased her ear again, "If you're not a slut, then why do you look so horny?"

Right as she asked that, she casually lifted her hands and cupped Diana's bra-covered boobs.

Akko watched as Diana was groped from behind. She listened to all those sexy noises the blonde couldn't silence.

"If you're not our little whore, then prove it."

The brunette got on her knees right in front of Diana's quivering legs.

"W-what are you doing?" the blonde witch gasped as Amanda's fingers slipped inside her lingerie and started tweaking her nipples.

Akko smirked, "I'm going to see if you're a horny nymph that needs to be punished."

Diana's feet were anxious to move, but they couldn't. Her thighs were twitching and rubbing together. She had very little left covering her body. Amanda's hands had pulled her bra up to free her tits, and she wasted no time before she grabbed them and squeezed.

Suddenly, Akko's fingers were on Diana's thighs, just above her boots. The blonde witch squirmed, and her thighs tingled with hope that this devious brown-haired demon would finally touch her where all her heat was pooling. As those teasing fingers stroked their way up her thighs, they came upon the edge of her skirt.

Diana's thighs wiggled, trying to entice them to go underneath. And when Akko instead had them glide along the outside of her skirt, she moaned out her frustration.

Those fingers were not aimless, however. They were searching for a zipper. And soon, they found it. Grabbing onto it, Akko tugged the zipper down, slowly, savoring the mixed emotions on Diana's lewd face.

Then, Akko pulled the skirt down her legs. She leaned in and placed her lips on every inch of skin that was exposed. Starting with the edge of her panties, Akko's kisses trailed after the skirt all the way down to Diana's knees.

She helped the struggling blonde witch to take her boots off one at a time. And then, the skirt fell to the ground.

Then, the devious brunette slipped her hands between Diana's thighs and urged her to spread them apart.

Diana obeyed, although she resisted at first. Her thighs felt so wet and sticky, there was no way she could hide how hot she was feeling.

"I-I'm not a slut!" she squeaked, closing her eyes.

Amanda chuckled, "How can you be sure? Akko hasn't even looked at your dirty pussy yet."

" _I-I'm not…_ "

The blonde had to bite her lip to keep from crying out as Akko's fingers glided up her sticky thighs.

Akko hummed as she stroked Diana's panties. The fabric was so damp with wet heat that it was difficult to even pull it away from her pussy.

"So, what's the verdict?" Amanda asked.

Diana was squirmed as Akko kept playing with her panties.

Somehow Akko managed to tug the panties over to one thigh, revealing her aroused pussy lips already puffy and partially open.

"I'm not sure yet…"

_There's no way you can't see how slutty I've become,_ Diana whined inside her head.

Akko continued, "I think I'll have to take a deeper look."

Suddenly, Diana's eyes burst open.

"W-wait- what!?"

Neither imp had to answer her because she realized what Akko meant as soon as she felt the girl's fingers spreading open her wet pussy. She didn't even try to contain her gasping pleas.

But right when she thought Akko was going to finally touch her where she needed it most, the brunette witch pulled away.

As Akko presented her fingers, that were all wet now with Diana's love juices, she smirked.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself, little slut~?"

The blonde looked away. Her lips were trembling like she was fighting with herself over how to answer.

"I think she needs to be punished," Amanda said.

The only thing Diana still had on her body were her bra, panties, and blue sash. And Amanda took the blue ribbon sash off in a quick motion that had Diana spinning.

"Alright, get on the bed," Amanda ordered the blonde witch.

Diana blinked. She looked at the bed and instantly her mind started thinking of all the sexy things they could do to her. So, she tried sitting down on the sheets-

But Amanda grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"On your knees, like the dirty slut you are."

Diana's face burnt so hot, but she obeyed. She got on her knees and waited for the next command.

Amanda slid onto the bed right behind her, while Akko moved toward the front. The redhead tossed the sash over to Akko.

"Here! Tie her up."

Akko smirked, while Diana's heart suddenly started beating so fast inside her chest.

"I'm sorry… wha-"

But once again, Akko cut her off. This time by yanking her forward until her wrists were near the bedpost. She tied her wrists together, and then to the bedpost.

Diana felt a twinge of fear run through her body, but then Amanda's hands were stroking her hips and that fear turned into red hot lust. She tried to turn her head around so she could watch what Amanda was doing back then. However, Akko's fingers stopped her.

"I want you to look at me," the brunette told her before capturing her lips again.

Diana moaned into Akko's mouth as Amanda's hands slowly tugged on her panties, peeling them away from her damp skin. The redhead pulled them down to her knees and left them there.

Her thighs locked together by her wet panties, and her wrists bound together, the blonde was truly their prisoner now.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Amanda's lusty voice teased.

Diana suddenly gasped when the ginger witch touched her pussy. Without permission or even foreplay, her fingers immediately spread those lips open. Her middle finger penetrated Diana with ease.

"You're a pretty pussy~" the redhead cooed.

Her finger thrust into that naughty pussy, curling as she pulled it out so that it scraped Diana's sensitive parts.

Akko released the blonde girl's mouth, and she smiled as Diana's free lips started moaning so loud and alluring.

The brunette got on her knees and scooted herself until she was right beside Diana's arms. With one hand she grabbed Diana's hair and urged her to look at her thighs. With the other hand Akko spread open her wet pussy.

"Be a good sex toy and lick me~"

Diana couldn't believe how dirty these girls were talking. She couldn't believe how wet it was making her, too…

The blonde stared at Akko's spread pussy. She could feel her lips trembling with excitement. Her mouth was even starting to water.

She stuck out her tongue, and Akko moved a little closer, her hand still holding onto Diana's hair.

When Akko felt her tongue touch her pussy, she moaned.

"Oh, yes~" she cried, grinding her pussy into Diana's mouth.

She heard her prisoner groaning. She knew she was being a little rough with their little whore, but it felt too good to ease up now.

"Does she feel that good?" Amanda asked with a smirk.

"Fuck, yes. So good…" Akko moaned, closing her eyes and rolling her hips into Diana's trapped face.

Amanda laughed, "You're turning out to be a good slut, aren't you?"

The redhead moved closer to Diana's wiggling ass. She grabbed it, squeezing both cheeks before spreading them apart. She could see the blonde's wet pussy, still aroused and spread open.

Amanda lifted a hand up, and then, slapped that naughty ass.

Diana gasped into Akko's pussy. Her butt tingled with pain, but her sex was leaking even more now.

"You like getting roughed up, eh? Then, take another one!"

Amanda slapped her again and listened to the blonde's loud moan. Her cute butt was turning pink now. Amanda caressed the sore place with gentle caresses.

"You're a good slut~" she cooed while massaging the blonde's ass.

But she had taken enough time already. Soon, the ginger wanted more. So, moving even closer, she took her dick in hand and aimed it at Diana's wet entrance. Amanda teased that wet hole, using her dick's tip to stir it up.

As soon as she saw Diana trying to push her hips back to take her dick inside, Amanda chuckled and gave her exactly what she wanted. Pushing in just the tip, she let Diana's slutty virgin hole adjust to her size before easing herself deeper inside.

"Damn, she's tight!"

Akko chuckled, "She's a good toy… _Ahh, yeah, right there!_ "

Diana's tongue was working harder at getting deeper into Akko's wet pussy. The spasming muscles contracting around her tongue let her know how much the brunette loved it.

Her hips wiggled even though Amanda's hands were gripping them tight. She tried pushing herself back to take the ginger's cock even deeper, but her efforts were thwarted.

Amanda chuckled, and slapped Diana's naughty ass one more time.

"Fine! Since you want it so bad, take it!"

The redhead let loose, fucking the blonde slut as hard and fast as she could. Her hips slapped Diana's round ass cheeks, making loud smacking sounds that bounced all around the room.

Diana could barely focus on licking Akko's wet pussy, but fortunately it wouldn't be a concern for much longer. Akko suddenly pushed herself roughly into Diana's face, and, screaming out the blonde's name, started cumming. Her wet juices soaked the blonde slut's cheeks, marking her with Akko's scent and taste.

Amanda was too busy fucking Diana's other end to laugh at the lewd display. She herself was quickly approaching orgasm. Grunting with each thrust, she couldn't pace herself to outlast their blonde slut's sexual stamina.

"Oh, fuck! I'm gonna blow!"

The redhead suddenly slammed her hips into Diana's ass so hard, the blonde's face was pushed into the bed. Squeezing those hips tight, Amanda groaned as her throbbing cock released into her cute sex toy's cunny.

" _Fuck!_ " the ginger growled, pushing herself even deeper into Diana's tight pussy.

Her dick wouldn't calm down; it was still shooting out cum!

Akko sat on her knees and lifted Diana's face up by her chin. This cute, blonde witch was smiling with flushed cheeks and quivering lips.

"Such a lewd face~" Akko teased, "You look so happy letting another witch fill you up."

Diana didn't try to look away or deny it any longer.

" _I-I'm a good slut,_ " she weakly told Akko.

As she felt Amanda's pulsating dick keep filling her up, she moaned. Squeezing her eyes shut and pushing her hips back, she took the redhead as deep as she could.

With a deep groan, Amanda finally finished. She pulled out of Diana slowly, reluctant to leave this perfect pussy but needing a short rest from the stimulation.

When her tip finally popped out of that tight hole, all that cum started leaking out, making a puddle on the bedsheets.

Amanda fell backward onto her butt, panting for air. Akko came over to sit down beside her. Both naughty imps looked at their new sex toy.

Diana still tied up and holding her butt in the air – like she was trying to entice Amanda to go another round – hadn't moved from her spot. She was moaning and twitching, and her eyes were staring at the two troublesome witches.

" _P-please,_ " the blonde begged them, making Akko grin and Amanda's dick twitch.

Amanda sighed, "There's just no rest for the weary. Fine! Come here."

She patted her lap. At the same time, Akko went over and untied the sash from Diana's wrists and removed her panties. Now that Diana was free, she hurried over to Amanda and sat down on her lap.

The blonde started grinding on Amanda's dick, getting her hard again in no time. Meanwhile, Akko came up from behind and reached around Diana to play with her boobs again.

Amanda guided her dick into Diana's wet hole, and once she found the entrance, she grabbed the blonde's hips and pulled her down. Sheathing her dick all the way to the hilt in one thrust, Amanda bit her lip to keep from crying out. Diana, however, didn't try to silence her loud moans. Everyone in the academy could probably hear her sexy sounds.

Akko started nibbling on Diana's neck, while her hands drifted toward the blonde's stomach. Rubbing that soft skin, Akko felt Diana's quivering muscles and every thrust as Amanda's dick slammed into her pussy.

The blonde was riding Amanda as hard as she could, but her inexperience was obvious. She kept lifting her hips too much and the cock would slip out of her pussy; and she'd whine until the redhead put it back inside her.

Akko's hands descended even further. Her left hand splayed out on Diana's pubic mound, while her right hand drifted even lower. Her devious fingers touched the blonde's sensitive clit. Yet, they didn't stop there for long before continuing even lower. She spread her fingers out in a V shape and slid them over Diana's pussy lips. Every time Amanda's cock thrust into that wet pussy, Akko's fingers squeezed around it.

They were making a mess all over Amanda's bed.

Amanda and Akko shared a lewd look with each other. The redhead made Diana stop moving by holding her hips still. Akko slid a finger onto that hard cock, and into that tight, wet hole. While Diana was held in place, Amanda's dick and Akko's finger fucked her.

Getting double penetrated drove Diana crazy with pleasure. Her body shook, and her hands grabbed onto Amanda's shoulders for some stability. Her parted lips let out all sorts of lewd sounds.

Miss Kagari turned Diana's face toward her, so she could steal another wet kiss.

Miss O'Neill leaned forward and nibbled on Diana's bouncy tits.

The blonde couldn't take it. Screaming both of their names, she came on their cock and finger. Her whole body shaking uncontrollably for a whole minute. And then, she fell backward into Akko's arms.

Akko laid Diana down on the bed, finally letting their toy get some rest.

Amanda stood up, grabbing her erect cock and stroking it a few times. Soon, Akko jumped off the bed, too.

"H-hey, um," Akko started, "You want help with that?"

She was blushing. Even after everything she'd just done to Diana…

Amanda grinned and pushed out her hips, making her cock bounce.

"Do whatever you want! I didn't get to cum yet, and she's ready to go!"

Before Akko could even move, Diana was already kneeling in front of Amanda's hard dick. Her hands were stroking it. She rubbed her cheek on that hot length like a horny feline.

Akko pouted, but Amanda chuckled.

"You're nothing but a slut, aren't you?" Miss O'Neill grabbed her chin, making her look up into the redhead's eyes.

Akko's breathy lips were in Diana's ear, " _Our greedy little toy~_ "

Her teeth nipped Diana's earlobe, while her hands started groping the blonde's breasts once more. The young witch moaned as she looked Amanda right in the eyes.

"I-I'm your slut…"

Amanda smirked, "Beg for my cock, and I'll let you have it."

Akko's lips kissed her ear, " _Beg for it~_ "

Diana was shaking as a mini orgasm ran through her body at their words.

" _P-please! Let me have your cock!_ "

The ginger witch's dick throbbed when she heard Diana say such a dirty thing.

Amanda reached down and patted her blonde hair.

"Good girl~ Now, suck."

Diana's eyes looked so happy. Like an excited kitten her hands grabbed that dick and held it still. Her lips pressed a kiss to Amanda's tip. Her musky scent filled her head with sexy thoughts.

Now that she was finally here, finally experiencing her fantasies in real life, she felt fulfilled. She'd finally realized her purpose in life.

While Akko's hands played with her tits, and Amanda's hand stroked her long hair, Diana's lips sealed around that hard cock and took it inside for the first time. Bobbing on her length, she let her tongue savor the taste.

Amanda's hand fisted that blonde hair and helped her bob her head by tugging on her. Diana moaned, enjoying the rough treatment, and worked twice as hard to give Amanda pleasure with her mouth and tongue.

One of Akko's hands started drifting south, until it found Diana's wet pussy. Thrusting inside, she made the blonde witch groan. She inserted a second finger, and that made Diana's hips start wiggling. Akko's other hand was still playing with Diana's breasts, switching from one to the other.

But the devious brunette was starting to feel left out. Listening to Diana suck on that cock was making her so wet and horny. Squeezing Diana's breast for leverage, she started grinding her breasts on the blonde's back, while her pussy humped her ass. She was spreading her love juices all over Diana's butt cheeks. Her fingers fucked her sex toy's pussy while her hips grinded on that firm ass.

Up to this point, Diana had only taken about half of Amanda's cock into her mouth. She wanted to really savor it. But the feisty redhead was getting impatient. Tugging on Diana's hair, she made the blonde tilt her head up.

Diana was looking up into Amanda's eyes.

"Take all of it, slut."

With a gentle but firm thrust, Amanda slowly pushed into that mouth until Diana's lips kissed the bottom of her cock.

Even with so much dick in her mouth, her tongue did all it could to give Amanda pleasure. The ginger's length throbbed and twitched like crazy.

Not wanting to leave that sexy, wet mouth, Amanda fucked her with slow, shallow thrusts. She didn't last very long at all, though. Grabbing onto Diana's head with both hands, she pushed her cock in until she bottomed out, and released right into this cute slut's throat.

Diana closed her eyes as she drank every drop of cum.

Akko watched the blonde's throat bob with every swallow. Seeing her take Amanda's cum like that pushed her over the edge, too.

Diana didn't even realize she was cumming along with them. She was so absorbed in the act of suckling on Amanda's cock for all its cum, everything else passed by without her notice – even her own orgasm.

Once she was finished, Amanda pulled her dick free. She took a step back, panting and trying to keep her balance. That was a mind-blowing orgasm she wasn't sure she could recover from any time soon.

Akko, as well, fell back onto the bed, a wet mess of girl cum.

But Diana was still kneeling in place. Her tongue raked across her lips, making sure she found every trace of Amanda's cum.

" _More,_ " was all she could say.

Amanda and Akko couldn't believe it. They created a sex monster…

Suddenly, the bed on the other side of the room flipped out of the way, and a small girl appeared. Her long, dark hair in a ponytail with a large red bow at the top. Her judgmental eyes looked over this startling scene. She looked at Akko, then Diana, and finally, Amanda.

Without saying a word, she reached back and tapped a button. And the bed flipped over, and Constanze disappeared.

Amanda groaned, "Great! Already found out!"

Akko leaned up, but she was still so dizzy from her climax she fell back down, whimpering.

Diana didn't say anything. She saw Akko fall back onto the bed. She noticed how the girl's thighs were spread. And she saw something tasty right at the center~

Akko started flailing around when Diana suddenly pounced on her.

"A-Amanda, help! Save me! She's insatiable!"

Miss O'Neill looked at the door, and then at Akko. She just waved and started for the door, completely forgetting to put any clothes on in her hurry to escape Diana's boundless lust for them.

"Like hell I am. Good luck!"

"Amanda! Help! Ah! A- _ahhh! Mnnnmm, ah-ahhhh!_ "

In the end, Diana found the perfect solution for her dilemma.


End file.
